1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a lamp and, more particularly, to an LED lamp whose illuminating angle is adjustable.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditionally, a lamp generally includes a lamp head and a lamp pole supporting the lamp head. Typically, the lamp pole has a certain configuration. The lamp head is immovable relative to the lamp pole when the lamp head is mounted to the lamp pole. Therefore, in use, the lamp pole is held at a certain position, and generally determines a constant elevation angle of the lamp head relative to a place needing illumination. According to the actual requirement, different places may need illumination by the same lamp; thus, an adjustable lamp head which can be moved to aim at different elevation angles is needed.
However, according to the structure of the lamp pole and the lamp head, the elevation angle of the lamp head relative to the places needing illumination is invariable, which cannot meet the requirement of illuminating different places.
What is needed, therefore, is a lamp comprising a lamp head whose orientation is adjustable in respect to the lamp pole, thereby overcoming the described limitations.